


Gingerbread

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Rudy build a gingerbread house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

Dorian closed the door to Rudy’s lab tightly against the building winter storm outside. Brushing the snow from his hair he walked into the lab to find Rudy’s usual working spot empty.

He went upstairs, but still didn’t see his friend. Using his thermals he found Rudy in their rarely used kitchen.

“Rudy?” he asked, poking his head in the door where Rudy was hunched over the table.

“Oh, good, Dorian, you’re back. Here help me with this.”

Dorian approached the table to see it filled with an array of various sized gingerbread pieces, piping bags filled with several colours of icing, and a half filled bowl of assorted jelly candies, that judging from the sugar stuck to his lips, Rudy had more in his stomach than on the half-finished structure he was arm deep in.

“Just need you to hold up that back wall for a moment while I get more support in place.”

Dorian dutifully held the wall firmly in place as Rudy applied more icing and slid two more walls up against it.

“Thank you,” Rudy said and grabbed another stack of gingerbread to begin adding on to the house.

“Rudy, you know you could just print one of these.”

“No, no, you see it’s for my cousin. Everyone in his class has to bring in something festive, and homemade, to share during the month and it’s his turn.”

“Then shouldn’t he be the one building this?”

“Well he’s twelve and his ideas are…umm…inappropriate shall we say.”

“Ah.” Dorian nodded in understanding.

So the two of them set to work finishing the gingerbread house, and then slowly got carried away. First Rudy thought there should be more candy on the roof, but with it being slanted most of bigger jellies wouldn’t stay on. So Dorian suggested adding on a garage with a flat roof, which they did. Then Rudy thought the house looked uneven with the extension only on one side so a Christmas tree was added on the other side to balance it out. 

The work continued on into the evening as the project became more and more elaborate. A backyard was next along with bright green icing for the grass. The garage needed a driveway and of course the driveway needed a car. At one point Rudy took up Dorian’s idea of using his organic printer and printed out elaborate gingerbread figurines. Including a Santa sleigh on the roof being pulled by nine tiny reindeer, Rudolph got extra icing for a nose. Along with figures of each of their coworkers that were crowded out on the front lawn that, besides the Christmas tree, now had a snowman, a snow fort, and a fence covered in edible glitter that acted as Christmas lights. 

When there wasn’t an inch of space left on the table they both stepped back to admire their handy work.

Rudy beamed and threw his arm around Dorian’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my friend.”

“You’re welcome.”

It was at that moment that reality set in and Dorian started scanning the measurements of the door versus their masterpiece.

“Umm, Rudy, how do you plan to get it out of here?”

Rudy glanced between the door and the table and frowned.

“Maybe I’ll just print my cousin one and we can keep this one.”

The End


End file.
